Realizing Her True Feelings
by brokenxlostforever
Summary: AU where Mika is distracted at school when Naomi and Suzu asks which "house servant" she likes best. She secretly likes Matthew, but has never had this much of a crush for so long that she tries to deny it to herself and to everyone else. In this reality none of the other guys love her except for Matthew since she hangs out with him a lot more often than with the other boys.


Realizing Her True Feelings

Summary: AU where Mika is distracted at school when Naomi and Suzu asks which "house servant" she likes best. She secretly likes Matthew, but has never had this much of a crush for so long that she tries to deny it to herself and to everyone else. In this reality none of the other guys love her except for Matthew since she hangs out with him a lot more often than with the other boys.

School during lunchtime:

I sit at the lunch table with Naomi and Suzu with my macaroni and strawberries.

Naomi smiles brightly as I sit down and says, "hey, Mika."

I smile and return, "hi, Naomi, how was your date?" She starts to blush at my comment and looks down at her food.

Suzu teases, "it must've been pretty good, if you're blushing."

Naomi blushes more and stutters, "yeah, he kissed me." Suzu stops teasing Suzu to take a sip of her drink.

Once she stops, she says, "what about you Anderson?"

I look up at her and say, "what about me?"

She rolls her eyes and teases, "when will you get a boyfriend?" I blush quickly looking down and shrug.

She continues to tease, "I bet one of your servants wouldn't mind being your boyfriend. So, Anderson do you like any of them?" I blush deeper as I think about Matthew.

I quickly shake my head no and protest, "no, they are just my fr-servants."

Suzu teases more, "well, you must like one of them if you're blushing this much unless someone made their love confession to you-."

Naomi cuts in, "enough Suzu, if she doesn't want to tell us, we shouldn't pry." Suzu finally stops and continues eating.

I sigh and say, "it's okay Naomi, you and Suzu are my best friends, it's just I haven't really told him and I don't know if he likes me that way."

Naomi smiles and nods, "if you don't mind us asking, who is this lucky guy?" I quickly think of Matthew with his fluffy hair and his adorable blue eyes. People can say he is childish, but I don't care that's one of the things I love about him. I love how much we have in common, how he isn't afraid to be himself-.

I'm quickly reminded where I am when Suzu says, "so?"

I say half making a lie so they don't find out the real reason why the boys stayed, "well actually me and my servants have become really good friends. All of them are brothers, so they are already connected, but I don't just like them because their my servants. I feel like I really know them very well, but of course not as close as you guys are."

Naomi says, "I'm glad-."

Suzu starts to cut off, "you are still avoiding the question, Anderson." I really was avoiding the question since I knew if I talked about Matthew, I would start to talk like Naomi about how cute he was and how he had no flaws, but really he didn't. I know they won't stop till I give them an answer so I follow through.

I sigh and say while my cheeks get warmer the more I talk, "Matthew, he's just so cute and childish sometimes and I just love that about him-." I was cut off by the bell and I let out a relieved sigh. Before they ask more questions I walk fast to put away my lunch tray and go to my next class. I walk fast paced to my class and sit down in my normal seat. I get out my pencil and open my notebook ready to take notes when the second bell rings. I'm glad this is my last class of the day because I don't think I would be able to focus on another class. After class, I walk to my locker and quickly text Suzu and Naomi letting them know I don't need a ride home since Matthew said he would pick me up today. I forgot to mention to them at lunch being too distracted about Matthew. Suzu immediately replies saying okay, as she always done since she always has her phone on her even though it's not allowed. In the text I don't mention that Matthew is picking me up because I don't need to be blushing when I meet him from her teasing. I close my locker when I feel a tap on my shoulder and I almost jump at the contact.

I look behind me to see Matthew and him looking apologetic, "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

My eyes widen in shock as I see Matthew and I say, "It's okay, just wasn't expecting to see you till I go went outside. Not that mind, it's sweet of you to come in to greet me." He blushes as I call him sweet and I smile at him.

He continues to blush as he replies, "I would've met you outside of class if I knew where it was." I giggle and nod, he is so sweet.

He stops blushing, but looks confused and asks, "what's so funny?"

When I stop laughing, I reply, "sorry, you are, I just thought it's so sweet of you to pick me up."

He smiles and says, "oh, well you don't need to apologize for laughing at me." I close my locker and we start walking through the hallway when we are at the doors, Matthew opens it for me and I smile and nod. Once we both are outside, Matthew looks at me and I start to blush as I notice his staring. Matthew starts to blush as he realizes I caught him and I'm reminded of this morning.

Flashback: _Morning before school_

I yawned as I pull myself from the bed and was about to start making my bed when I hear a knock on the door.

I say, "come in."

I continue to make my bed as I hear Matthew's voice say, "good morning."

I smile at him and say, "morning to you too."

He offers, "need help?" I nod at him and he walks to the other side of my bed and starts helping me make the bed. As he finishes his side, I look over at him and kept help my heartbeat increase as I just look at him. He starts to blush as he looks over at me noticing my stare. I quickly look away feeling my cheeks get warmer upon my stare.

Matthew breaks the silence, "so, I came into your room to tell you that breakfast is ready."

I look at him still blushing, "thanks, I'll be out after I get dressed." He nods still blushing as he walks out the door and closes it. I shake my head trying to get Matthew out of my head on how cute he was blushing. I start to get dressed and after I'm finished I walk out. I see Damien smiling at me.

I smile back as he says, "morning, have a good night's rest?"

I nod and say, "yeah, what about you?"

We start to walk to the dining room as he says, "yes, thank you." He sits down next to Erik and James. I sit next to Matthew as he smiles at me as I sit down. Sam is next to me, but is too busy eating to notice me. After we eat breakfast, I head outside to get picked up by Naomi and Suzu.

I was about to walk out the door when I hear Matthew say, "wait."

I look behind me and say, "yeah, something wrong?"

He shakes his no and says, "I was thinking about picking you up after school and we can do something after." I think about asking him if it's a date, but decide not to since we've done this many times before just as friends.

I smile brightly and reply, "yeah, sounds fun!"

End of flashback:

I decided to break the silence between us, "so, do you want to do something or go home?"

He smiles and says, "I was thinking we could somewhere."

I nod and ask, "where did you want to go?"

He looks at me and smirks a bit and says, "it's a surprise, just follow me." Matthew starts to walk, so I walk beside him so close that his hand is right next to mine. I can't help, but look at his hand as I ponder if I should grab it, so we could be holding hands. I shake my head a bit at my thoughts, but know I want him to be my boyfriend secretly. I know how weird I am being and if he doesn't like me in that way, then our friendship would be ruined. I could take a chance and just see if he holds my hand.

Matthew breaks my thoughts, "you okay?"

I look back at him and stutter, "y-yeah."

He stares at me for a bit and says, "sorry, I was just worried since usually when I pick you up, then you tell me about your school day." I start to think about Suzu's teasing and start to realize how much I really like Matthew. I've never had a crush on a boy this much and it's so weird to think about. I realize now I have strong feelings for Matthew and wanted to be able to hold hands and call him mine. I look up at Matthew and try and get the courage to tell Matthew my true feelings, but can't manage to do it. I let out a sigh to myself and wish I could tell him. I decide to break the silence between us so I don't have to think about how I can't even tell Matthew how much I really like him.

I quickly say, "hey Matthew."

He shakes his head a bit and says, "y-yeah."

I ignore his stuttering and say, "I'm sorry if I seemed distant earlier. I just have been really distracted lately."

He says, "hey, it's okay don't worry about it. I get it, I probably could've just let you be, but I just was worried about you." I blush when he says he was worried about me. I wanted to ask him what kind of worrying, but know I probably shouldn't, so I stop.

I managed to ask him, but rephrase it, "you were worried about me?"

He blushes and nods, but says, "yeah," he starts to rub the back of his neck and continues to walk. As I look at him, I can't help, but think of how cute he is, when he blushes especially since I made him blush. That thought alone, made me start to blush, so I look down hoping he doesn't notice.

When I decide to break the silence, Matthew says excitedly, "we are here!" I look back up realizing we were at a park and before I can react, Matthew grabs my hand surprising me.

He smiles at me and says, "cmon, I'll show you where we will sit." I look up at him confused, but he squeezes my hand and then continues to walk. I still continue to blush as he continues to hold my hand. Our hands do feel perfect together as he interlocked our fingers. I look over at Matthew to see him smiling brightly at me and I feel my smile grow wider as I look at him. I don't even pay attention to where we are going because I know wherever he is taking me, I will be safe especially with my hand in his. I decided to look up and that's when I see tons of green trees surrounding some vines.

Matthew looks at me and says happily, "you ready?" I nod even though I didn't know what he was talking about. He moves the vines and starts to walk in and I walk in still confused to what was going on. That's when I see a waterfall and a picnic and I smile wider looking at it.

I quickly ask, "what is all this for?" He leads me to walk over to the picnic blanket and doesn't answer. Once we get to the blanket, he pulls my hand as he sits down, so I follow sitting close to him almost so our legs are touching.

He leans in closer so our legs touch and says, "well I need to tell you something and I wanted this to be special, so I made this for you."

I blush at his sentence, but lean to give him a kiss on a cheek and say, "really? Thank you, that's even sweeter of you!"

He blushes under my touch, but since I'm too curious to not ask, I say, "what did you have to tell me?" He seems to get nervous again as he rubs neck, but I don't pressure him any further.

He says still rubbing his neck, "well, it's just I-, I guess-, that I r-really like you." I blush and feel like my heart is pounding out of my chest, but I still don't know what he means like as in be my best friend or I have deep feelings for you.

I start to blush more and look down saying, "w-what kind of feelings? Do you mean as my best friend or something else?" Matthew pulls my chin up forcing me to look up at him and I see him blushing as we both looking at each other.

He continues to blush, but says, "I r-really l-like you, and if I'm being honest, I've been having d-deep feelings for you-." I don't let him finish as I lean in placing a firm kiss on his lips, he lets out a unexpected gasp and soon he returns a loving kiss. I know I made the right decision as my heart skips a few beats and me feeling so warm as our lips collide with each other. It makes me have chills and I feel myself wanting to stay like this forever, but I feel my need to breathe, so we both pull away. We both blush looking at each other and I smile brightly at him which he returns warmly.

Author's Note: Please tell me what you think, taking requests :) I'm making this another chapter of this, so if you're interested please follow me! Next chapter, Matthew and Mika have their picnic and tell everyone, they're officially together and more! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
